United in the Afterlife
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Master Assassin Elise de la Serre returns to Cairo for the first time in thirteen years, to assist fellow Assassin Haran Alona in returning the coffin of Bayek, the legendary founder of the Hidden Ones, to the tomb of his wife and fellow Hidden One Aya, in Hotep's Cavern in the Qattara Depression. Please read and review!


_Dear Madame de la Serre,_

 _I write to you again in need of your assistance. I have noticed the growing presence of these archaeologists interested in removing Egyptian antiques from their homeland, and they may have found the tomb of an Assassin near the Giza pyramids. Reach Cairo as soon as you are able to, for I will meet you there on the docks._

 _Happy travels,_

 _Haran Alona._

Elise placed the letter in the pocket of her breeches, and got up from the bed in her cabin. The journey from Marseille to Cairo was a long one, a journey that Elise spent mostly sleeping. Elise made her bed, and approached her weaponry on her nightstand. She picked her hidden blade bracer up, and slid it on her left wrist. She flicked out her hidden blade, and smiled.

"Such a marvelous weapon." Elise whispered to herself, as she flicked it back into the bracer. She picked up Kenway's Blade, a gift she received from Jennifer Scott, and ran a cloth up and down the blade. After setting the cloth down, Elise placed Kenway's Blade into her scabbard. Elise opened the door of her cabin, and could feel the heat of Egypt hit her. Elise walked up to the deck of the ship, and shielded her face from the intense sun. With her hand on her forehead, she observed the bustling city of Cairo from the docks of the Nile. The city of Cairo itself was more populous than it was when Elise was last there thirteen years before, and still as hot as it was before.

"Thank you for letting me sail with you, kardeshim." Elise said, nodding at the captain. The captain replied with a curt nod of his head. Setting foot on the docks Elise surveyed the docks, looking for Haran. Elise walked a few paces forward, where she felt someone jab two fingers into her hips. Elise whirled around, and unsheathed her hidden blade. The assailant grabbed her wrist, and began to chuckle. Elise cracked a smile when she saw her longtime friend, Haran Alona.

"Ah, Elise!" Haran greeted her. "It is good to see you, milady. Your beautiful red hair isn't done up."

"It is good to see you as well, Haran." Elise replied, as she observed his beard and long, black hair. "That is quite the beard you have."

Haran stroked his beard, which was dyed black and tied up into two smaller sections on his chin.

"It's a proud display of my Armenian heritage, as I am half Armenian." Haran stated. "Follow me to my house, and I will tell you why I asked for you to come to Cairo."

Haran beckoned Elise to walk with him. Elise followed, and walked beside him.

"I never knew you were Armenian." Elise replied, as they walked through the city of Cairo. Elise wiped her forehead of sweat, as the sun shined down on the populous streets. "My father had a couple of Armenian men in his inner circle."

The smell of dill drifted through Elise's nose, as her and Haran passed through the marketplace. Elise looked around and saw crowds of people surrounding shopkeepers and their small stalls, a sight that she had never seen in Paris before.

"Is this a common sight around here, Haran?" Elise asked.

Haran returned a look towards her.

"Yes, it most certainly is." Haran replied, as the two Assassins exited the marketplace. "On a busy day like this, thousands of people converge on the marketplace, in order to buy and sell goods. Quite hard to navigate through, if you ask me."

Elise let out a little laugh, as her and Haran arrived at a small house. Carved beside the door, was a small but very faint Assassin Insignia.

Haran opened the door, and allowed Elise to pass through first. Elise entered, and looked around the house. Rugs were hung up on the walls, along with one large rug on the floor. An intricately decorated couch was sitting to her left, and in front of her was a desk containing documents. Haran walked around Elise, and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a couple of documents, while Elise sat down on the couch.

"Now, as to why I have asked for your help again." Haran stated. "It seems that those nosy archaeologists are closing in on a grand discovery."

"What might this 'grand discovery' you speak of be?" Elise asked, sounding confused.

"In your letter, I made word of a tomb located in the area of the Giza pyramids." Haran replied, as he handed Elise a couple of documents to read. "Here. I picked this off of this Ribaldi fellow before you arrived. I'm not sure what language it is in, but the word 'tomb' sticks out to me."

Elise read the document in her hand.

 _Messer Belzoni,_

 _It is as I have suspected. We have found yet another tomb on the Giza plateau. The tomb is located northwest of the Great Pyramid of Cheops. It is adorned with a strange marking, almost an insignia, on the door, with some sort of keyhole underneath it.I have planned to send an associate to the site with one of the mysterious keys I had found yesterday. After that, I intend to bring my best workers and equipment to the site within the next couple of days to break open the door, pending your approval. I eagerly await to see what's inside._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dario Ribaldi._

Elise handed the document back to Haran.

"It is written in Italian." Elise informed Haran. "It seems that they have located the tomb of Bayek, the founder of our Brotherhood."

"I wonder what has them so interested in his tomb." Haran pondered, as he laid back on his chair.

"They are going to have fun trying to get into the tomb itself." Elise replied, with confidence. "The tomb itself requires three keys to enter. I went on quite the adventure thirteen years ago to find them, and they are in possession of one."

Haran nodded his head.

"We can't afford those archaeologists take the mummy of Bayek to Europe. It must stay in Egypt at all costs." Haran stated.

"Any suggestions on how to prevent his mummy from leaving Egypt?" Elise asked.

Haran pondered for a few moments in his chair.

"I know what we are going to do." Haran said aloud.

"What's the plan?" Elise asked, smiling.

"My father informed me when I was young, that The legendary Assassin Aya is buried in a tomb in Hotep's Cavern on the Qattara Depression." Haran replied, as he got up from his chair. "Perhaps we could reunite Aya and Bayek in the afterlife."

Elise smiled with approval.

"I like it." Elise replied. "But to get into Bayek's tomb, we need his three keys, so we best pay that associate of Ribaldi's a visit out at his tomb."

"Very well." Haran stated. "Grab your weapons, Elise, and lead the way."

Elise nodded, and placed Kenway's blade into her scabbard, and opened the front door. The sun began to set, as Elise and Haran began the long walk to Bayek's tomb.

The sun was setting behind the Great Pyramids as the two Assassins Elise de la Serre and Haran Alona arrived at the base of the pyramid of Cheops. Elise hopped up onto a stone, and untied her boots. Haran chuckled as Elise emptied the sand from her boots.

"All done there, Elise?" Haran asked, with a laugh. After shaking out the remaining sand out of her boots, Elise tied them on quickly and tightly. Elise hopped down from the stone, and followed Haran to the tomb.

"Much better." Elise replied, as the two Assassins walked to the tomb. Elise spied some tracks in the sand.

"It seems this associate left us an easy way to find him. Let's follow." Elise stated.

Haran nodded his head, and followed suit. After a few moments of following the footprints, Elise and Haran arrived at the tomb, and hid behind a rock, where they quietly observed the associate of Dario Ribaldi, trying to pick the lock of the first small door.

"Damn, damn, damn!" the associate muttered, loud enough for Elise and Haran to hear. "This door has to open somehow! It has to open, or else my trip will have been for nothing!"

The associate pulled the key of Luxor out of his pocket, and tried to pick the lock with the key of Luxor. Elise looked over to Haran.

"Ready to strike?" Haran mouthed to Elise.

Elise nodded her head, approving of Haran's suggestion. Elise and Haran quietly sneaked up on the associate, who was oblivious to their presence. Haran tapped the associate on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Dario, is that you..." He began before Haran propped him up against the rocky wall. Elise plucked the key of Luxor from his hand, as Haran held his hand on the collar of the associate's shirt.

"Out with it. How did you get this key?" Haran asked, as Elise held the key up for him to look at it. The associate still didn't speak.

"Speak, or I will hurl my blade into your throat." Haran ordered.

"Ok, ok, ok!" the associate began, panicking. "I received the key from my boss, the archaeologist Dario Ribaldi, who got it from an unknown trader."

"What of the other two keys?" Elise asked, with a raised voice.

"My boss informed me that another archaeologist, by the name of Giuseppe Belzoni, has the other two keys on him! He will be in Cairo browsing an art shop in the morning! I've told you everything I have to tell! Let me live!" The associate said, trembling as Haran still held onto the collar of his shirt. Haran shoved him to the ground. Elise approached Haran.

"Go on. You've told us everything you had to tell." Haran stated, as the associate got up and dusted himself off. Elise threatened to take a step in his direction, which caused him to fall down, and quickly scurry away from the tomb's entrance. Elise returned her focus to Haran.

"We know what our plan is now, going forward." Elise told Haran. "Find Monsieur Belzoni, acquire the two keys, and return here to bring Bayek's mummy to Hotep's Cavern, to reunite him with Aya."

Haran nodded his head sternly.

"I concur." Haran replied, as he and Elise began walking back to Cairo. "But we must rest as soon as we get back to my place, so we can be ready to find Belzoni tomorrow morning."

Elise nodded her head with approval, as the two Assassins trudged their way through the quiet sands of the Giza plateau under the cover of the desert moon.

Elise and Haran arrived at the edge of the quiet marketplace just after sunrise the next morning, looking for Giuseppe Belzoni, the man holding the last two keys to Bayek's tomb. The two Assassins began to walk into the marketplace.

"Do we even know what this man looks like?" Elise asked, sounding confused.

"Easy." Haran replied, as he fastened his Hidden blade bracer to his wrist. "We look for an Italian man at an art shop, and ask politely if he has the keys."

"Very well." Elise said. "Let's move."

Elise and Haran continued to navigate their way through the marketplace. Haran paused, and pointed out an art shop.

"There." Haran exclaimed quietly. "An art shop. Let's go investigate."

Elise and Haran quietly walked over towards the art stand, where they heard a man using Italian words in his speech.

"You could use some more Mummy Brown, hmm Maestro?" The man asked. Haran approached him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, revealing a face with a lightly toned skin color, and a long black beard to go with it. He was wearing a black turban, to blend in with the Egyptians.

"Excuse me sir, are you Giuseppe Belzoni?" Haran asked politely.

"Yes, you would be correct, sir." Belzoni replied, smiling. "What can I do for you and your charming red-haired companion behind you?"

Elise rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"An associate of yours informed us that you were in the possession of two keys that open up a tomb on the Giza plateau, and said you'd be here. Do you have them on you?" Haran asked, a little bit more stern.

Elise saw the key of Cheops sticking out of his pocket.

"I believe I am not in possession of these keys you speak of." Belzoni informed Haran. "I'm sorry, sir. You look Armenian. Are you Armenian?"

Elise rolled her eyes again sarcastically, as Belzoni tried to change topics. She gently pushed Haran aside, and approached Belzoni, hidden blade unsheathed. The small crowd of people backed away from Elise and Belzoni.

"What can I do for you, fiery maiden?" Belzoni asked, in a fraudulent happy tone. Elise sheathed her hidden blade momentarily.

"What you could do for me, is hand me that key in your pocket, and tell me the location of the last key, please." Elise replied, pointing to the key of Cheops in his pocket. "The keys have no importance to you."

Belzoni held his hand over his pocket, covering it up.

"What importance would it be to you?" Belzoni retorted.

Upon hearing this, Elise unsheathed her hidden blade, and held it up to his crotch.

Belzoni froze.

"I'm not playing any of your games. If you don't give me the one key to that tomb your associate discovered, I will castrate you right where you stand, and feed your balls to crocodiles. Do you hear me, Monsieur Belzoni?"

Belzoni quickly pulled the key of Cheops out of his pocket, and placed it into Elise's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Elise replied politely. "What of the location of the third key?"

Belzoni was about to speak, but held off.

"Out with it." Haran stated sternly.

"Very well." Belzoni replied. "I sold it yesterday to a wealthy merchant named Ahmar, to make some coin. He wears a white turban, and has a long beard. He also a frequent customer at the local brothel."

"Thank you, sir." Haran replied, with a nod of his head. Elise accompanied Haran as they walked away from the art shop.

"That was a success." Haran stated.

"That it was." Elise replied. "But how will we get into the brothel and acquire the final key?"

Haran looked at Elise, and then cracked a half smile.

"Don't give me that look." Elise warned Haran sternly. "There's got to be another way."

"It may be our only shot at Ahmar." Haran replied. "But you should rest up when we get back to my place, while I try to think of something."

"Alright." Elise replied, as Haran opened the door to his residence, and walked over to his desk. Elise yawned, stretched out her legs on the couch, and fell asleep.

Elise awoke several hours later, to Haran groaning about something.

"Has something got you upset, Haran?" Elise asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, my family hasn't shown up yet." Haran replied. "They should have been here by now, that is all. Now, I may have figured something out on how to get Ahmar."

"Oh, and what might that idea be?" Elise asked.

"I have acquired a suit of a prostitute." Haran stated.

"Where in God's name did you get a prostitute's suit?" Elise asked, sounding confused.

"The local tailor." Haran replied. "It is an outfit that will make you blend into the brothel's surroundings."

Haran handed the outfit to Elise. Elise swallowed, and accepted the outfit.

"I guess I will go and get changed then." Elise said sternly. Elise walked into the next room to her right, and got changed into her outfit. After changing into her outfit, Elise walked up to the mirror, and let out a deep breath, followed by a smile.

"Hell, I don't look too bad." Elise whispered to herself. Elise walked out into the living room area, where Haran smiled upon seeing Elise.

"Oh, look at you!" Haran said jokingly, looking at Elise. "Looking amazing for a forty-five year old woman!"

Elise let out a little laugh.

"Oh, shut it Haran." Elise replied, still laughing. "I best be heading to the brothel, to see if I can find Ahmar."

Haran nodded his head with approval.

"I'll follow suit behind you, and hide in the alleyway across from the brothel." Haran informed Elise, as she walked out the door of Haran's residence, and made her way to the brothel.

Elise arrived at the lavishly decorated brothel, which was beige colored, and covered with flowers and purple ribbons.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Elise thought to herself, as she entered the brothel. Elise let her red hair down, and looked down at her outfit. A cotton top that just covered her breasts, and a golden cotton loincloth covering her legs and backside. Elise let out a deep breath, and entered the brothel. Elise surveyed the brothel, and grimaced when she saw the older Turkish and Egyptian men receive sexual favors from the younger women. Looking past this, Elise continued to scour the brothel in search of her target.

 _A long, bearded man with a turban,_ Elise thought to herself, as a hand grabbed her left wrist, and gently escorted her behind a curtain. Elise looked up to see a bearded man with a white turban on his head, who was lavishly dressed from head to toe. Elise smiled when she saw her target.

 _He must be the one,_ Elise thought to herself.

"I am Ahmar, and you are here to entertain me." he stated sternly, as he began to disrobe. Elise took a deep breath, and approached Ahmar.

 _Arno forgive me,_ Elise thought, as she walked around Ahmar, and wrapped her arms around his neck seductively.

"Bonjour, Monsieur." Elise whispered into his ear. Ahmar smiled.

"Ooohh, you are French." Ahmar replied. "Keep talking, French maiden."

Elise looked down to see the key of the Aten, one of the seals of Bayek in the pocket of his pants.

"You have beautiful abdominal muscles." Elise said, as she ran her hand down his abs. He moaned deeply as Elise pulled the key out of his pocket without drawing his attention. Elise then wrapped her arms around the neck of Ahmar, and placed him in a tight chokehold. Ahmar struggled for air, as Elise tightened the hold. Ahmar went limp, and deprived of oxygen.

"Repose en paix." Elise whispered, as she closed Ahmar's eyes. Elise propped Ahmar back up into his chair, and walked out from behind the curtain. Upon exiting the brothel, Elise spied Haran from across the street, and darted across the road in her skimpy outfit, to Haran's location. Haran handed Elise her robes and outfit. Elise went around the corner to change. Elise returned from the corner, clad in her robes.

"Much better." Elise said, dusting herself off.

I

"Did Ahmar have the final key?" Haran asked sternly.

Elise looked down to her hand, and found the final key in her hand.

"Yes, he did." Elise replied. "I snatched it off of him without drawing any attention. We can make our way over to Bayek's tomb by tomorrow."

Haran nodded his head with approval.

"Yes we can." Haran replied, with a smile. "But now, let us return to our quarters. They are just past the market."

Haran beckoned Elise to join him. Elise joined up with Haran, and the two Assassins walked through the heart of Cairo. Elise was bewildered by the activity in the market.

"Is the market usually this busy at night?" Elise asked, as she looked around the market.

"Not usually, unless today is a busy day." Haran replied, with a nod of his head, as he stopped at a doorway. He opened the door and entered the room. Elise turned around and entered the room. As she turned around, she smiled when she saw Haran with his family.

"They have arrived!" Haran exclaimed. "Elise, meet my wife Lasia."

Lasia bowed.

"I am Elise de la Serre." Elise replied, with a bow of her head. "Who is the little one?"

Haran smiled, and scooped up his daughter.

"Her name is Celim." Haran replied, with a smile. "She just turned three this year. Say hi to Elise, Celim."

Celim waved her hand at Elise. Haran and Lasia chuckled.

"Ah, it reminds me of my children when they were younger." Elise said, with a smile.

"How old are they again?" Haran asked.

"Francois is thirteen, and Juliette turned five a couple of months ago." Elise replied.

"It is so nice to see your children grow up so fast." Haran replied. "You should rest up, Elise, for we head out to Bayek's tomb first thing tomorrow morning."

Elise nodded her head, and went to sit on the couch in Haran's living room. Elise stretched out her legs, and laid down, as Haran and Lasia walked into their bedroom. Elise rubbed her eyes, yawned, and fell asleep.

Elise awoke early the next morning, to see Celim sitting on her stomach.

"You're up quite early, Celim." Elise said, with a smile, as she rubbed the young girl's black hair. Celim giggled, and pulled on Elise's hair. Haran walked into the room, and smiled.

"Oh, Celim! Be gentle!" Haran exclaimed, as he picked Celim up off of Elise's stomach, and tucked her into her bed beside his. Elise rubbed her eyes and got up from the couch. Haran returned to the living room.

"Shall we get going?" Elise asked. Haran looked up at Elise.

"Yes. Bayek's tomb awaits." Haran stated, as he opened the door, and let Elise out first. Once Elise exited, Haran followed close behind, closing the door.

Elise and Haran began to walk towards the Giza pyramid complex.

"How do we intend on moving Bayek's sarcophagus to the Hotep Cavern in the Qatarra Depression?" Elise asked, as the streets of Cairo were replaced by the desert sands.

"Simple." Haran replied, holding a couple of ragged robes in his hands. "We remove his coffin from his tomb, and place it on a cart buried with hay and food, and disguise ourselves as farmers, and follow the road to Hotep's Cavern in the depression. It's a long journey, but it will be reuniting Bayek with his wife in the afterlife."

"How long a journey is it to the Cavern?" Elise asked, as they walked around the Pyramid of Cheops.

"A couple of days tops." Haran replied. "Hopefully we won't get harassed by Belzoni's men again."

"I've had enough of that salaud." Elise replied, as they approached the entrance of Bayek's tomb, to see the entrance smashed open, with footprints leading in.

"Merde!" Elise muttered, as she picked up a book left in the sand. She flipped through the pages.

"Italian." She added. "Belzoni's men are inside."

Haran looked over to Elise.

"Ready for a fight?" Haran asked.

Elise smiled, and nodded her head.

"Ready when you are." Elise replied, as she got down to her haunches, and slid down into the tomb. Haran smiled, and followed Elise down into the tomb. Elise and Haran walked down the main corridor. Upon seeing Belzoni's men, Elise and Haran hid behind the pillars in the hallway, and listened to their conversations.

"How long before we get this tomb open?" one of the men asked, as he began picking at the door.

"Patience, friends!" another man replied. "This door will bust down without those keys, I just know it. Keep at it!"

Haran and Elise watched as the five men Haran pulled out a smoke bomb from his belt. Elise pulled one out from her belt as well.

"On three."Haran whispered. "One, two, three!"

On the count of three, Elise and Haran lobbed their smoke bombs towards the men. They immediately dropped their pickaxes, as they got lost in the smoke. Elise and Haran unsheathed their hidden blades, and found the men hidden in the smoke. Elise slashed the throat of the man on her right, and quickly thrust her hidden blade into the throat of the man on her left. Haran stabbed one of the men in the chest with his sword, while he plunged his hidden blade into the throat of a man to his left. The final man backed up against the door, as Elise and Haran converged on him. Haran delivered the final blow with his hidden blade.

"Do you have the keys, Elise?" Haran asked, as he got up from his knees.

"I most certainly do." Elise replied, as she matched the keys with their corresponding carvings. Elise stood back, and watched as the door opened. Haran grabbed a torch, and led the way, until they reached Bayek's burial chamber. It was left exactly how Elise had left it thirteen years earlier. Elise approached the sarcophagus, and gently opened the lid, in order to place his mummified pet eagle with it. After Elise closed the coffin, Haran walked over to the foot end of the coffin.

"On three." Haran stated. Elise got herself into position at the opposite end. "One, two, three!"

Elise and Haran gently lifted Bayek's coffin out of the sarcophagus. After placing Bayek's coffin on the ground, Elise spied a sword, with the head of a Jackal at the end of the hilt. She reached into the sarcophagus, and pulled out the bronze sword to examine it. Haran turned around to see the sword in her hands.

"Is...is that the Conductor of Souls?" Haran asked, a shocked tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure." Elise replied, as she placed it into her scabbard. She approached the coffin, and helped Haran lift it up.

"That sword is a sword of legend." Haran stated, as they walked down the corridor. "My father told me the sword was wielded by Anubis himself. I did not expect it to be resting with Bayek."

Elise and Haran approached the main entryway. Out of the corner of his eye, Haran spied a letter on one of the men they had killed earlier. Elise and Haran set the coffin down, and Haran walked over to the body, and picked up the letter. He began to read it.

 _Messer Ribaldi,_

 _Be quick in bringing that mummy from the Giza Tomb to the Hotep Cavern in the depression to the west. I intend to bring the equipment needed for grinding up the mummies to the cavern, as it seems that a couple of my associates have discovered what looks like another tomb within the cavern itself. I intend to meet you at the cavern in two days time. There, the process to make a new paint color can begin._

 _G. Belzoni_

Haran crumpled up the letter in anger.

"What's wrong, Haran?" Elise asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Belzoni has discovered the Hotep Cavern, and intended to grind up the mummies of Bayek, Aya, and Bayek's eagle, to make a new color for painting."

Elise gasped.

"That is awful!" Elise replied. "We'd better hurry, for he could be on his way there already."

Haran nodded his head with approval. Haran handed Elise her robe. Elise and Haran quickly put their ragged robes on over top their Assassin robes. Elise rustled her hair, along with Haran, who rustled his long hair and fixed his beard.

"I've always liked that about you, Elise." Haran stated, with a smile. "You always do the right thing."

Elise smiled, as she and Haran lifted Bayek's coffin out of the tomb, and into the desert sands.

"It was kind of them to leave us a carriage." Elise said, as they loaded Bayek's coffin onto the back of the carriage. Haran hopped into the driver's seat and grabbed the reins. Elise hopped into the front seat of the carriage beside Haran. Haran snapped on the reins, and guided the carriage onto the road.

"The only thing I know about Bayek was that he was the founder of our Brotherhood, and that he was a Medjay that never served Cleopatra. What else makes him so legendary?"

Haran looked over to Elise.

"Actually, there was a brief time where Bayek and his wife, known previously as Aya, served under Cleopatra, in order to thin the ranks of the Order of the Ancients."

"Order of the Ancients?" Elise asked. "My father has spoken about them before. Who were they?"

"The Order of the Ancients were an ancient society who wanted to use the Pieces of Eden to manipulate the populous under their command. Bayek and Aya created the Hidden Ones, to combat the threat of the Order. My father told me the Roman branch of the Hidden Ones were responsible for the downfall of Julius Caesar."

"Fascinating." Elise replied, as she looked around the sea of sand around her as they followed down the road. "Let's hope we get there before Belzoni gets there with his equipment."

Haran nodded his head, and snapped on the reins, making the horses go faster. Elise grabbed the front of the carriage, as the horse drawn carriage cut its way through the sand, and into the desert sunset.

Two Days Later*

Haran pulled up on the reins as the two Assassins arrived at their destination. Elise and Haran got down from the carriage seats, after parking it behind a rock formation, and quietly maneuvered their way to the entrance of the cave. Elise noticed carriages to the right of the entrance.

"Merde!" Elise muttered to herself. "Belzoni beat us here."

Haran looked up to the ledges on the ground.

"Elise, look!" Haran said, pointed up to the ledges. "Lets's climb. We will better survey the area from up there."

Elise nodded her head, and followed Haran up to the ledge. Elise and Haran climbed up the rocks, and peered around the rock formation in the middle, and saw a group of men at the entrance, and to the right some equipment.

"Well, what does it say?" A larger man asked, standing over the man at the entrance.

"I don't know, Giuseppe." the man reading it replied. "It is in Greek, and speaks of a curse, which states 'Arrows will rain on those who desecrate her remains'."

"Nobody gives a damn about a two thousand year curse, boy!" Giuseppe yelled as some men walked into the tomb. "Just bring the mummy out, so we can grind up the mummies. Where is Messer Ribaldi with the other mummy?"

Elise spied a bow and some arrows beside Haran's right hip, as Giuseppe smiled he saw the mummy of Aya.

"Haran. Hand me that bow and arrow, would you?"

Haran handed Elise the bow and arrow, a look of confusion on his face.

"What will you do with this, Elise?" Haran asked.

"Time to bring a curse to life." Elise replied, as she drew back the loaded bow.

"Alright, grab the mummy, and let's grind it." Giuseppe stated, and watched as two men grabbed Aya's mummy out of its coffin, and lifted it towards the grinder. Elise fired the first arrow, and it landed in the crank of the grinder, preventing it from working. Elise quickly loaded up another arrow, and fired it into the heart of the grinder operator. He fell to the ground, dead. Haran lobbed a smoke bomb toward Giuseppe and his remaining men. The bomb exploded, covering the area in a large cloud of smoke.

"IT'S THE CURSE! IT IS REAL MEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Giuseppe and his men dropped their excavation tools, and ran through the tunnels, screaming. Elise and Haran could hear the sound of horses neighing and carriages rattling. Elise descended down from the ledge, and walked to the cavern entrance. Elise smiled as she saw the carriages disappear over the horizon.

"Good riddance." Elise whispered to herself. Haran approached Elise, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Our carriage remains." Haran informed Elise, as he pointed over to the carriage containing Bayek's coffin.

"I'll meet you inside." Elise replied as she took off her ragged robe, as she walked back into the tunnel. Walking down to the back of the cavern, Elise gently lifted Aya's mummy and placed it back into its coffin.

"Ah, it was good of you to save Amunet from imminent destruction."

Elise looked up to see Haran, in his Assassin robes, with the carriage inside the cavern itself. A look of shock came over Elise's face.

"Amunet?" Elise asked, a confused tone in her voice. "As in the same Amunet who assassinated Cleopatra?"

Haran nodded his head, as he placed the lid on her coffin. Elise looked at Haran in shock, as they lifted Amunet's coffin, and began to walk through her tomb. Elise looked at all of the art on walls of her tomb.

"Why would Amunet be buried here?" Elise asked, as the two Assassins took a turn to Elise's left, and entered another room, where a granite sarcophagus lay empty near the back of the tomb. "Wouldn't Aya be buried here?"

"My father told me that according to legend, Bayek and Aya would come here and hide, when they were first falling in love. To answer your second question, Amunet was Aya's new name after taking leadership of the Roman Hidden Ones. Amunet was a new identity for Aya." Haran replied. A look of curiosity came across Elise's face. "I thought this would be a fitting place for Bayek to rest, alongside his wife. Now, if only we could find a place for his coffin..."

Elise and Haran gently lowered Amunet's coffin into the sarcophagus. Elise knelt before Amunet's sarcophagus.

"Repose en Paix." Elise whispered. "Thank you for protecting the free will of all peoples of the world when it was most threatened."

Elise rose from her knees, and walked up to Haran, who was standing by another empty sarcophagus. Haran looked down into the sarcophagus.

"Perhaps Bayek can rest beside her." Haran stated, and him and Elise walked out to the carriage, and pulled Bayek's coffin off the carriage. Elise and Haran guided Bayek's coffin through the tomb, and into the sarcophagus.

Haran let out a deep breath, and knelt down beside Bayek's sarcophagus.

"Thank you, Bayek of Siwa, for giving us the opportunity to protect the free will of all people in the world." Haran whispered to himself. " We will continue to perform your work for as long as we are alive."

Elise smiled, as Haran rose from his knees.

"Let us go, Haran." Elise said, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's let our Mentors rest."

Haran nodded his head, smiled. Elise and Haran walked out of the tomb, and walked back to the carriage. Haran hopped into the driver's seat of the carriage. Elise noticed a stone jutting out beside the entrance of the tomb. Elise approached the rock, and pushed on it. A loud rumble came from beneath Elise's feet, as she watched a large limestone door rise up from the ground, and seal the tomb.

"There." Elise said to herself. "May your rest be eternal." Haran watched as the door closed. Elise joined Haran in the front seat. Haran snapped on the reins, and the horses began to trot towards the Cavern entrance. Haran smiled.

"Let us begin the long journey back to Cairo." Haran said, as the horses trotted along the road.

"I will definitely have to bring my family here one day." Elise told Haran, as she looked out to the rock formations of the desert, casting their shadows down on the road. Haran smiled at Elise, and returned his eyes to the road, focusing on the return trip to Cairo.

Two Days Later*

Elise awoke in the back of the carriage, in front of Haran's residence in Cairo. Elise peeked her head out of the carriage, to see Lasia, holding Celim. Lasia let out a little chuckle.

"Good morning, Lasia." Elise greeted, as she got out of the carriage. "Do you happen to know where Haran went off to?"

Lasia smiled.

"Haran went down to the docks, to charter a ship to take you back to France." Lasia replied. "You can find him down at the docks. I'm sure he will be expecting you."

"Thank you, Lasia." Elise replied, with a bow of her head. She set off for the docks, before Lasia tapped her on the shoulder.

"Here. a parting gift." Lasia said happily, as she handed Elise a wooden bracelet. Elise smiled, as she took off her glove, and slid the bracelet onto her right hand.

"Thank you!" Elise replied, and she exchanged a hug with Lasia. Lasia smiled, and waved to Elise as she walked off towards the docks.

Elise approached the docks, looking for Haran among the people.

 _I wonder why the docks are so busy this morning,_ Elise thought to herself, as she navigated through the crowds of people. _Haran's got to be around here somewhere. Better not scare me again._

Elise spied Haran, talking to a ship captain, who looked quite familiar. Elise approached Haran and the captain.

"Ah, Elise!" Haran greeted her. "I have found a captain who would gladly take you back to France."

"Thank you, Haran." Elise replied, bowing to the captain. "But I must ask you a question. A question in private."

Elise turned her head to the captain. The captain nodded his head, and walked up to board his ship.

"Haran. Might I ask why I woke up in the back of our carriage this morning?"

Haran cracked a smile.

"When we arrived back in town, you were fast asleep." Haran replied. "So I moved you to a more comfortable position, to enhance your sleep."

"Thanks, Haran." Elise said, with a smile. "Next time, let me know before you plan to move me."

"Very well, Elise. I plan to." Haran informed her, as he patted her on the shoulder. "By the way, the captain's name is Thomas Moreau. He will get you back to Marseille."

Elise hugged Haran.

"Thank you again, Haran." Elise said, patting him on the back. "For everything."

Haran returned the hug.

"Thank you Elise, for helping me reunite the founding couple."

Haran patted Elise on the back, and watched as she boarded the ship. Elise approached Captain Moreau.

"Good to see you again, Captain." Elise said, as she patted him on the back. Moreau turned around to see her.

"Ah, Elise! So good to see you after all these years!" Moreau exclaimed, as he hugged Elise. "What brought you back to Cairo?"

"Ah, you know, same reason I was here before. Personal business." Elise replied, as Moreau and herself walked up to the helm of the ship. Moreau took the wheel.

"Still sailing the Mediterranean, I see." Elise stated, as she waved to Haran, who was waving back to her from the docks.

"You bet I am." Moreau replied. He turned to his men. "Full sail men! Full sail!"

Elise smiled as the ship drifted into the open waters of the Nile, the sun shining above the pyramids on the horizon. Moreau turned towards Elise.

"Feel free to get yourself comfortable down in your cabin below deck."

Elise nodded her head, and went down the stairs. Elise looked to her left, and found her cabin, which she identified by a tag with her name on it on the knob. Elise opened the door, and saw a letter laying on her bed. Elise opened the letter, and began to read it.

 _My dearest Elise,_

 _I hope you succeeded in your mission to assist Haran Alona. I am aiming to travel down to Marseille with Francois and Juliette to pick you up and bring you back to Paris. The children have been eager to see you. I will see you in a few days, my love._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Arno V. Dorian._

Elise smiled, and tucked the letter into the pocket of her breeches. She then walked up to the porthole, and watched as the sun rose into the sky, knowing that her family would be waiting for her in Marseille.

Four Days Later*

Master Assassin Arno Victor Dorian stood on the docks of Marseille, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his wife, Elise. To his left, sitting on a crate, was his son, Francois, who was reading a book. Peering over his shoulder was his younger sister, Juliette. Francois put the book down, and ran his hand through his red hair. Juliette smiled, and sat down beside him on the crate.

"Enjoying the book, you two?" Arno asked, as Juliette looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah, I really am!" Juliette replied, a smile still on her face. Arno gently pat her head, as Francois and Juliette continued to read the book. Arno smiled as he saw a ship with the French military insignia enter the harbor. As the ship docked, Arno spied a red haired woman appear on the main deck. Arno grinned when he saw that it was Elise.

Juliette climbed onto François' back, and grabbed his shoulders, as François put his book down, and gently grabbed Juliette's legs, and stood up. Elise smiled as soon as she saw Arno, and approached him, hugging him. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It is so good to see you, my love." Arno said, as he patted Elise on her back. Elise patted him on the back, and approached her children.

"How is my little girl doing?" Elise asked Juliette, as a large smile came across Juliette's face.

"Real good, momma!" Juliette replied happily, as Elise kissed her. "Me and François were reading a book!"

Elise smiled.

"What book were you reading, François?" Elise asked curiously. François looked up to his mother.

"We were reading the _Mémoires de M. d'Artagnan._ It is quite the fun read." Francois replied.

Elise looked over to Arno. Arno smiled.

"We stopped by the estate on the way, and the kids went snooping through your old books." Arno informed her, with a smile. Elise approached François.

"Did you know that was one of my favorite books growing up?" Elise asked François. Francois looked up in bewilderment.

"Really? How interesting!" François replied, as he returned to Juliette. Elise returned to Arno.

"Were you successful in your mission, Elise?" Arno asked. Elise looked down, and looked back up at Arno.

"Yes, we were." Elise replied. "We were successful in moving Bayek's remains to the tomb of his wife Amunet in the Qattara Depression."

Arno's eyes opened wide.

"As in the same Amunet whose statue is under the sanctuary in Monteriggioni?" Arno asked.

"Correct." Elise replied.

"I never knew that her and Bayek were married." Arno states.

"Hey mother! Mother Hey!" Francois exclaimed from behind her. Elise saw Arno grinning, and turned around to see Francois standing with his arms crossed, with Juliette sitting on his shoulders, happily smiling and holding on to his long hair.

"Mother! I have the strength of the world!" He exclaimed.

Elise and Arno chuckled.

"Where is it, François?" Elise asked.

"She's on my shoulders, and will always be on my side!" François exclaimed.

Elise and Arno smiled. Arno then walked over to them, and took Juliette off of his shoulders. Arno gently grabbed Juliette's hand, as François walked beside his mother.

"Our carriage is here." Arno stated, as they began to walk towards their carriage

"Aw, I liked it here in Marseille." François replied, sounding dejected.

"You can stay here, if you want." Arno said, sarcastically. Elise jabbed him with her elbow.

"Arno!" Elise scolded her husband. "We will most certainly visit again, François."

The carriage driver opened the door. Arno stood off to the side, and allowed Elise and François to enter first. Before entering the carriage, the driver tapped Arno on the shoulder.

"Where to, Monsieur?" The driver asked.

"Paris, thank you." Arno replied.

"For sure, Monsieur." The driver replied, as he got into the driver's seat. Arno scooped up Juliette to the sound of playful laughter, and entered the carriage. Arno closed the door, as the carriage began to move. Elise smiled as she watched Juliette look out the window, excitement lighting up the young girl's face as Arno pointed out tall and elegantly designed buildings. François was sitting beside her, continuing to read his book. Elise leaned in, to see where he was.

"Whereabouts are you, François?" Elise asked, as François looked up.

"I am near the end, where he dies in the Franco-Dutch War."

Elise smiled with approval.

"That was one of my favorite parts as well." Elise replied. "Tragic, but glorious."

François smiled, and hugged his mother. Arno smiled at the both of them. Elise and François chuckled, as Juliette was fast asleep on her father's knees. Elise looked down, and saw that François was fast asleep on her shoulder. Elise looked out the carriage window, and watched the sunset, knowing that she would be back within the friendly confines of Paris within the coming days, knowing that the founders of her Brotherhood have been reunited in the afterlife.


End file.
